


Perdición a continuación

by AGROMON



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Fantasy, Monsters, Other, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGROMON/pseuds/AGROMON
Summary: Una pequeña introducción de las historias a continuación donde narrar a los echos del clásico mundo en amén a del ataque del infierno y son invocados héroes para salvar al mundo. Pero...que pasa cuando tu héroe se convierte en el peor monstruo que haya existido? Que pasará con ellos y el mundo al que deberían haber salvado?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Perdición a continuación

Había una vez…en un mundo muy distinto al nuestro…en una época muy distinta a la nuestra. Un mundo donde habitaba el ser humano, vivía tranquila y pacíficamente, los 8 reinos de todo el continente se encontraban en paz y las relaciones eran benéficas para todos. Los campos abundaban en cultivos, el ganado era sano y los ríos cristalinos. Los niños corrían y jugaban en las calles, las madres iban por los mandados del hogar al mercado con sus amigas para poder charlar y despejarse un rato. El hombre de la casa trabajaba, ya sea de comerciante, de guardia o pescador en los muelles del reino. Todo era bello, no había nada que temer más que algún accidente doméstico, en el trabajo o algún animal salvaje que no esté de humor. Fuera de esto, el mundo era una utopía. Pero todo cambió drásticamente un día….y toda la paz….se quebró. En los grandes campos de cultivos, comenzó a sentirse un enorme y poderoso terremoto. Las aves volaban huyendo del peligro al ver cómo los árboles cercanos comenzaban a caer y como el suelo comenzaba a partirse en dos. Una gran grieta comenzaba a formarse en el suelo. Enormes cantidades de trigo fueron tragados, las casas de los campesinos también fueron devorados y todo de pronto….cesó…. Hubo una calma, parecía que todo había acabado pero lo peor estaba por venir. La grieta comenzó a iluminarse de un color naranja mezclado con rojo, parecía hermoso hasta que se escucharon horribles gritos procedentes de él. Gritos y rugidos emergían del fondo y a medida que pasaban los segundos se podía ver como nacían sombras en las paredes de la grieta. Parecía como si un ejército se aproximaba, la gente comenzó a irse lo más lejos posible de ahí. Intentaron meterse al bosque para perder lo que sea que váyase a a salir pero fueron detenidos cuando un enorme chillido salio de las profundidades. Todos quedaron paralizados, inmovilizados, no podían mover sus músculos....solo podían ver….como su muerte se aproximaba. Una figura salió disparada y abrió unas alas estando en el aire. Se quedó estático, aleteando, mirando su alrededor, mirando a las pobres almas paralizadas a las entradas del bosque. La bestia alada, mostró una cola la cual retrajo y tenso para a continuación dejar a ver una especie de aguijón, se preparo y lanzó el primer ataque…. La criatura en el aire lanzó su aguijón de 3cm de radio y 5 de longitud. Este se enterró en la cabeza de un un anciano que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, pero para su mala suerte esto no lo mataría. Lo que parecía un aguijón en realidad era una extraña semilla y está comenzaba a echar raíces sobre el cerebro del pobre hombre. Las raíces estaban cubiertas de espinas y estas comenzaron a avanzar precisa y lentamente sobre el sistema nervioso del anciano, principalmente sobre su espina dorsal. Al cabo de un minuto el viejo dejó de ser un humano y pasó a convertirse en un monstruo más de los que se aproximaban y ya habían llegado a la superficie. Lo que pareció un ejército ordenado realmente era una estampida de demonios, bestias horribles que infringían terror a cualquiera que las viera. Las bestias comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el reino. Múltiples masacres macabras nacieron. No hubo piedad ni para el más joven ni para el más viejo. Todos a los ojos de las hambrientas bestias, no eran más que un bocadillo para calmar su sed de sangre. Los 7 reinos restantes comenzaron tomar acciones ante estos actos contra la humanidad. Pará resistir ante la invasión de demonios, mandaron miles de caballeros, arqueros, sacerdotes y exorcistas al reino 8,el cual era en donde nació la grieta y se encontraba al borde del continente. Pero los esfuerzos eran en vano. Los monstruos eran muy fuertes, ágiles, veloces, escurridizos y sumamente aterradores. Entonces en el reino 1, este se encontraba al extremo opuesto del reino 8, varios bibliotecarios encontraron durante la búsqueda de información para detener su extinción. Encontraron una antigua leyenda en donde se hablaba de 8 héroes de otros mundos, que ayudarían al suyo después de invocarlos. Su salvación había sido encontrada y así los siete reinos se dividieron el ritual de invocación para que haya un héroe por reino para protegerlo. Cada héroe fue repartido según su número a cada reino. Por ejemplo el héroe 1 fue dado al reino 1,el héroe 6 al seis y así consecutivamente. El octavo héroe fue invocado por el reino 7 al igual que el séptimo. Pero está no es una historia bonita en donde los héroes son santos, pasan por dificultades y las logran pasar, donde el poder del amor es la solución. No, no es así….

_** ¿Que pasa cuando tu única salvación resulta ser tu perdición? ¿Qué harías si tu héroe se vuelve en tu villano? Esta es la la historia donde los ángeles caen y se convierten en el demonio mismo..... ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Si estas interesado, lee las obras de El segundo ángel caído. Vota y comenta si te gustó este prologo


End file.
